


A Killer's Party

by Jessehall



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: AndyxChucky, Candy, ChuckyxAndy, F/M, Fem! Andy, Gore, Party Gone Wrong, Sex, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Barclay is nervous, Kyle is bringing her family to stay for the week. </p><p>Andy is a beautiful 23 year old and brings a lot of unwanted attention. What happened if she gets the attention from a certain killer doll from her past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi my name is Chucky!

Andy Barclay was nervous. Kyle was coming over with her husband and daughter Kate and staying for the week.

And she was nervous. Yeah Andy was Kate's babysitter. But she never met Kyle's husband. Andy was baking a cake when the door bell rung. 

She opened the door to get hugged by Kate. "Auntie Andy!" 

Kyle and her husband laughed. She picked up Kate. "How are you doing Katester?" 

"Good! I'm turning 5 tomorrow!" She laughed. "Wow your getting to be a big girl." 

"Andy this is my husband Mark and his brother Sam." Kyle said gesturing to the men behind her. "Hi I'm Andy." She said shaking Mark's hand. When she went to shake Sam's hand Sam grabbed hers and kissed it. 

She was surprised. She pulled her hand away and lead them inside and showed them their rooms. "Hey I'm sorry about Sam. He was persistent about coming." Kyle said when they were alone. "It's okay. More the merrier!" Kyle hugged her friend. 

"Kate was talking about you hole way here so much I wanted to punch you." Andy laughed. "I don't know why she likes me so much."

"She doesn't like you, she adores you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tomorrow is the big day!" Andy cheered as she helped Mark put Kate in bed that night. 

"Where's mommy?" 

Andy looked at Mark. "She's sleeping, she wasn't feeling good." Mark said. Kate looked Andy and smiled. Andy and Mark kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl." He said as they walked out of the room. "Hey so your the wonderful Andy I hear my wife and daughter talk about all the time." 

"Yeah I guess. But I'm not wonderful." She laughed. "Not the way I hear it. Your like a super hero to them." Andy only laughed. 

"Not to be rude but I thought you were a man when they told me your name." He confessed. "It's fine. I get that a lot." 

After some more small talk Mark went to bed. Andy walked downstairs to get the cake done for the party. But she felt like she was being watched. So she always scanning around. 

She saw Sam looking at her. "Hey Sam, do you need something?" 

"No but do you wanna see what I got Kate for her birthday?" He asked. "No thanks." 

She didn't want to go near Sam. She had a bad feeling about him. "Why not? It's really cool!" He said walking closer. "I need to finish this cake." She said turning away from him. 

She heard him leave a few seconds later. Sam was very handsome yeah, but she wasn't in the mood for it. She hasn't been on a date for months. She doesn't even know how long it was since she had sex. 

But she could give him a chance. But she just felt something off about him. All she can do is put up a fake smile and get through the weekend. 

::::::::

Andy got up before everyone else and got the place decorated. Got the presents on the table. The biggest one was from Sam. Which she though was sweet. 

Kyle was the first one awake. "God Andy, this place looks great! She's going to love it." 

Andy knew more presents are going to be on the table so she moved them around. When she picked up the one from Sam she froze. She got a feeling. Like the one she got from Sam, but stronger. 

"What did Sam get Kate?"

"I don't really know, maybe one of those big doll houses?" Kyle was setting more presents on the table. Andy put it where it needed to be and stayed the fuck away from it. 

"Auntie Andy?" Asked a sleepy voice. She hugged Kate good morning. "Happy birthday sweetie." She kissed her forehead. 

Later it was presents time. Kate wanted to open Andy's presents first. "Wow! Strawberry shortcake!" She pulled out all the movies she got. And the dolls. She hugged Andy and said thank you. 

The big one was left. "This one is from Uncle Sam." Mark said. While Kate was opening the present Andy went in the kitchen with Kyle to get something to drink. 

"I love it Uncle Sam!" Kate yelled. They heard more paper and an opening of a box. Andy smiled in the other room pouring more wine for her and Kyle. Then she heard it:

"Hi I'm Chucky! Wanna play?"

She and Kyle both froze. "Did you hear that?" She asked. Kyle nodded. Kyle went to the other room while Andy stayed in the kitchen.

"I like warm hugs!" She heard the devil say. She slowly walked out to see it. "Auntie Andy I got a good guy doll!" Of course Kate wanted one for a few months now but they were expensive and Andy and Kyle wanted nothing to do with them. 

The doll looked at her. "I'm your friend till the end!" It was a doll, the same kind of doll that ruined her childhood. Kyle saw how Andy looked. "Andy do you want to go outside with me?" She asked pulling Andy outside.

Andy bursted into tears, Kyle just held her. "That thing was in my fucking house.." She said between sobs. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to kill Sam."


	2. Just a doll

Andy calmed down and got the cake ready. "It's just a doll." She kept repeating to herself. 

Kyle pulled Sam outside and slapped him, and he didn't know why. And she didn't tell him. 

They all started singing when she put the cake on the table. The doll was sitting in the chair next to Kate. 

The doll's eyes never left Andy, she just ignored it, or at least try. After the song she cut the cake. Not even looking at the doll she felt his gaze. After she gave everyone a piece of cake. "Don't forget Chucky!" 

She smiled. Leaning down to put down the plate so the doll can see inside the shirt seeing her bra and she smiled. "How could I forget Chucky." She said. 

She then walked to the kitchen, she was alone. She grabbed both sides of her head. "Why did I fucking do that? What if that's him!" She whispered to herself. 

Later that day Kyle came to her. "Hey Andy Mark wants to take me to dinner, can you stay with Kate?" 

Andy couldn't say no, Mark and Kyle never go out for dinner! While they do but never just the two of them. So she said she said yes. 

"So what do you want to do?" Andy asked Kate. "Let's play dress up!" She cheered. So Andy got out the dress up set Andy bought for Kate to play while she was here. 

"Can you put on that one wedding dress?" 

The wedding dress she was supposed to wear to her wedding. She ran to put it on and came back. "You look pretty Auntie Andy. Why didn't you get marry? You would of been a beautiful bride." 

"No reason. I just don't want to." 

She was going to get married but The groom was a cheating asshole. "Why don't you marry Chucky?" Her eyes widen. "No no no I don't think that would be-" 

"Please! I will be the person to ask if you do." 

She had to do something to get her mind away from this. "How about we draw! You can draw a wedding." 

She agreed. 

When Kate went to go get the paper and color pencils she left Chucky on the couch across from her. 

"I hate you." 

"Wanna play?" The doll asked. She rolled her eyes. When It was time for bed she tucked her in. And kissed her forehead. "And give Chucky a kiss goodnight." 

Oh fuck.

She leaned down and kissed the doll's forehead. "Auntie Andy why don't you believe in God?" 

She looked at Kate. "Hmmm because someone hurt me when I was a child." 

"Chucky doesn't believe ether." 

"What makes you say that?" She asked. "Because he said so." Andy looked at the doll. "I'm sure he did. But he's just a doll. And that's all he ever will be." 

She got in the bed next to Kate's. "Goodnight Auntie Andy." Kate said drifting off. 

Andy just watched the doll all night she got no sleep. In the morning she and Kate made breakfast. Leaving The doll in the kitchen they woke up Kyle and Mark. 

While they ate Mark kept making weird faces. "Is something wrong honey?" Kyle asked. "No I just-" he puked blood on the table. "Ah!" Kate and Kyle screamed.

Andy called 911.

Kyle and Kate went to the hospital while Andy stayed home to clean and waited on Sam to get home to tell him. 

She got a call an hour later saying Mark has to stay in the hospital for a few days, and Kate and Kyle will be staying at the hotel near the hospital. 

The hospital was a long ways from the house so she understood.

Andy didn't notice the doll until she was cleaning the floor. It was under the table. She gave him the bird and picked him up. "Where is everybody?" She heard Sam yell. 

She threw the doll and ran to Sam. "Sam your brother is in the hospital." She said. "Oh, is Kyle and Kate there?" 

"Yeah." 

"No ones here?" 

"Just you and me."

He smiled. "Great! That means I can do this." He kissed her and grabbed her ass. She pushed him away and slapped him. "You asshole! Your bother is in the hospital and you want to fuck me!" 

"Your fucking hot." 

"Go to hell!" She stormed off. "That fucking asshole." She heard Sam talking on the phone. 

She realized something the doll wasn't were she threw it. She looked around, no trace of it. "Where are you Goddamnit!" 

She heard the front door open. "Sam finally went to the hospital." Andy sighed. "Yo this house is sweet!" She heard unfamiliar voices. She ran to the living room. A shit ton of men were there. "Who's that mama?" Asked a man older than her. 

She saw Sam looking at her. She went up to him. "What is this?" She asked. "This is a party, what else would this be?" 

"I want everyone out." She yelled at him. He grabbed her shirt. "This pay back. Maybe if you let me fuck you I can get everyone to leave." She smelled whisky in his breath. 

"Let go." She said. 

He smiled. "Everyone lets have some fun with my friend Andy!" They all went after her. She ran as fast as she could to the attic and locked the door. 

They all banged on the door. She screamed. "Let us in!" She heard most of them say. "Andy, Andy, Andy, what have you gotten yourself into?" She looked up. 

"Chucky?" She asked. 

"Yeah long time no see friend." He laughed. "Stay the fuck away from me!" She yelled. She knew some of the men were still out the door and she didn't care. 

She swung the door open and ran.


	3. Fuck off

The men that were left went after her. She heard a scream from behind her. She looked to see one man being slaughtered with Chucky's knife. "Come back here Andy!" Chucky yelled. 

"Fuck off!" 

She ran downstairs. More screams from upstairs, and she ran to the kitchen and hid in a cabinet. "What the fuck is that!" Yelled a man. 

Andy called 911 the second time that day. She just said "there was a killer in the house and come hurry." When they came they found 5 men dead. 

Sam was still alive he was out getting more beer. They didn't find Chucky. They cleaned the blood and left. Andy knew she had to kill that doll. She checked in all the rooms. Chucky was on the lose in her house. 

But she got pinned to the wall. And a hand covered her mouth. "Hey Andy." Said the drunk Sam. "You look very hot Andy...hic...why not we have some fun?" He asked getting between her legs. 

He pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Sam! Let me go! Your drunk!" She yelled. He slapped her mouth. "I'm not drunks.. I'm so sober." Covering her mouth again. 

He put his hand up her skirt. She screamed in his hand. He started kissing her neck. 

She felt her underwear being pulled off. 

"Hey don't touch her!" She heard a familiar voice. Sam and Andy looked at the doll with the bat. "The hell?" Then Chucky hit him in the face and he was out cold. 

She fell to the floor sobbing. "Please...don't hurt Kate..." She sobbed. "Why is it that you think I want to hurt her?" 

"Me? Is it me you want to hurt?" 

He smiled. "If I wanted you hurt I wouldn't of stop the asshole now would I?" He walked closer to her. "Then what do you want? Do you want to hurt me yourself?" 

"Yeah but not in the way your thinking." He said before he said started saying something. It was similar to the spell he says, but this was a different spell. 

"turn me dies vivendam forma humana. virum perfectum! viginti tria veterem!" He yelled. Lightning and thunder screamed. She closed her eyes. 

When the stormed stopped she opened her eyes and screamed. What she saw was the young Charles Lee Ray. "How the fuck-" she was cut off by a pair of lips. 

She kissed back. "Don't fucking worry about it." He said picking her up kissing her. He carried her to her room and they fell on the bed. 

"I'm going to make you scream my name like the little bitch you are." He said kissing her neck. "Bring it on asshole." She moaned. That only turned him on even more. 

They ripped off each other's cloths. "Fuck Andy why didn't I fuck you at that military school?" He asked sucking her nipples. "Because you were a fucking doll..." 

"Suck it bitch." He said kissing her. "Maybe I will." Andy moaned and pushed Chucky onto his back, straddling him.  
His dick was huge... without thinking Andy grabbed it and started stroking it.

She trailed her tongue slowly up the base of Chucky's cock and grinned when the man's eyes rolled backwards into his head from pleasure.

"You horny little cunt-"

She stuck her tongue into the small slit and sucked at the tip before licking at the beads of pre cum that were forming. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time; a taste that Andy decided was addictive.

Chucky pulled her up and kissed her roughly, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. He took Andy's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on the cut, making Andy mewl in pleasure. He flipped them again before sucking on his finger and stroking Andy's hole. He pushed it in slowly and added another finger before scissoring them, causing Andy to see stars for a few seconds. He removed his fingers and pushed his entire length into the girl.

"Oh fuck Chucky you asshole." She gasped. "Your so fucking tight Barclay." 

Andy moaned loudly as she felt Chucky hit a spot that made her eyes roll back into her head. She pushed her hips into Chucky, wanting more of his cock.

"You fucking asshole..." She said.

Andy was hot and tight and Chucky could feel himself nearing his orgasm as they pushed their bodies together and pressed themselves closer and closer. Chucky muffled his screams in Andy's necks as they came

"Oh fuck Andy."

They lay like that for a while, before Chucky rolled off and pulled Andy into his arms. He kissed Andy softly, before they fell asleep together.


	4. One more chance

The next morning Chucky woke up to see Andy pulling on a pair of jeans. What could he say? 

Hey Andy I know I ruined your childhood but do you want to go out sometime?

Or 

Andy you were the best I've had maybe we can keep going with the relationship?

None of those seemed good enough. He took a deep breath. "Hey what are you doing?" He asked. Andy looked at him. "Getting dressed, why?" 

"Maybe you should stay undressed." He said smiling. "No I have to go to the hospital, because of you I'm guessing." 

"Yeah sorry about that. But maybe when you get back-" 

"You can kill me?" She asked. He froze. "No no no I don't want to kill you. I just thought maybe we could get dinner or something." 

Andy looked at him. "Why? I thought you hated me?" Chucky shook his head. "I don't hate you Andy." She didn't believe him.

"You tried to kill me 3 times!" 

"That was before-" 

"You fucked me?" She asked. "No, I've wanted you since that military school." He said. Andy gave him a long look. 

"No get the hell out of my house." She said. "Andy please-" 

"You ruin my childhood! Got my mom sent to a mental hospital! You ruined everything!" She screamed. "I can't believe I had sex with you! I threw up this morning!" 

"Andy I wish I could turn back time. I really do. I see you suffering. Please forgive me." He begged. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to forgive you! It's your fault I'm scared of fucking dolls! I'm scared to trust people! Not even my fucking mother!" She broke down in tears. 

Chucky got of bed and held Andy. "I can't trust you Chucky." She cried. "You killed a lot of people yesterday, how do I know I'm safe around you." Chucky kept kissing her head. "Please Andy, I won't hurt you." 

"Ok Chucky you got one chance, don't fuck it up."

"I fucking love you Andy." 


End file.
